


Flesh

by fabflyingfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Play, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/pseuds/fabflyingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following playlist:</p><p>Fuck U Betta — Neon Hitch <br/>Animals — Maroon 5 <br/>Flesh — Simon Curtis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

Futakuchi Kenji wasn’t used to his back flush to the wall in the alleyway.  
  
Usually it was Futakuchi’s prerogative to be the one in control, rolling his hips in a rhythm that teased his partner until they were begging him to fuck him hard. He found a lot of pleasure in being able to make people scream before he even took his pants off.  
  
He never anticipated that someone like Hanamaki Takahiro would come along and fuck him better than he ever fucked anyone himself.   
  
On the volleyball court a few years back, they were enemies on a court under fluorescent light. Now, the two kissed and clawed into each other as they grinded hips in the dark, Hanamaki grinning as Futakuchi’s nails dug and broke his skin.   
  
“What’s that look for, asshole?” Futakuchi spat to the side before glaring into Hanamaki’s eyes.  
  
“Nothin, just like it rough,” Hanamaki slammed his forearm across Futakuchi’s chest and closed the distance between their lips again, fighting Futakuchi’s tongue with his own and dragging his hand roughly to palm Futakuchi’s crotch.   
  
Hanamaki sunk his teeth into Futakuchi’s plump lower lip until the taste of copper broke into both of their mouths and Futakuchi’s moan bordered on the edge of a scream. His hand rubbed hard over Futakuchi’s length under his skinny jeans, the fabric painfully holding down his growing erection. Futakuchi bucked once into Hanamaki’s hand before he pinned him to the wall with his hips, rolling down on Futakuchi painfully slow as he licked inside his mouth for blood.   
  
“Dammit,” Futakuchi muttered into Hanamaki’s mouth, reaching a hand up to pull at the short hair at the nape of Hanamaki’s head to pull his head back. Futakuchi sucked down on Hanamaki’s neck and bite hard enough for Hanamaki to yell out, hands working frantically to unfasten Futakuchi’s jeans and then his own. He then thrusted his entire body against Futakuchi, their bare cocks pressed between their stomach and rubbing painfully as Futakuchi’s head flew into the wall with a loud bang.   
  
Hanamaki grinded relentlessly against Futakuchi as he stuck two of his fingers into Futakuchi’s mouth to wet, almost causing Futakuchi to choke before he closed his lips around them to suck and lick. Once properly wet, Hanamaki pulled his fingers out of Futakuchi’s mouth and thrust them forcefully into Futakuchi’s rectum, causing him to scream. Hanamaki’s lips pressed over his mouth as he fingered him, scissoring his fingers as he eased Futakuchi’s hole wider.   
  
Futakuchi’s head was clouded and swimming from the need in his cock and the pain of his wall stretching as Hanamaki pressed in a third finger.   
  
He didn’t realize he was digging his fingers into Hanamaki’s necks until he groaned into his mouth and he grazed them down to his shoulders, a trail of blood following.   
  
The feel of Hanamaki’s fingers leaving him empty not long after was sobering for Futakuchi, the need to be filled rising to meet his need to get off. Hanamaki stared right into Futakuchi’s eyes while lifting one of his hands to his lips to lick the blood off.  
  
“What are you waiting for?” Futakuchi hissed.  
  
“Waiting, what’s that?” Hanamaki positioned himself at his entrance and thrust in hard and quick, earning a howl out of Futakuchi, “I’m going to eat you alive.”  
  
Hanamaki reached down and held Futakuchi’s cock at the base as he fucked him, his other arm lifting Futakuchi’s legs and he thrusted into him against the wall. Futakuchi’s moans and screams escaped his lips in rhythm with Hanamaki’s merciless pace.   
  
“Fuck, fuck , FUCK, F U C K-”  
  
Hanamaki sweat bullets, mixing with the blood on his neck and back, as he felt himself teetering on the edge of orgasm before he stopped thrusting abruptly and gripped tightly at Futakuchi’s base, making him screaming louder as Hanamaki thrust in again a few more times before releasing Futakuchi’s cock as his rectum walls started to squeeze tighter. A final hard thrust and Hanamaki filled Futakuchi with his own juices and the sensation caused Futakuchi to cry out as he came over both their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt, I saw the music, I was on a rough Hanamaki sex high from discussions of HanaSuga with friends, and this seemed like a golden opportunity to write Futakuchi. 
> 
> And to your right you will see the boat we will be staring as I paddle us to hell.
> 
> Hanamaki rough sex just sign me the fuck up.


End file.
